A person in an emergency situation may request help using a mobile communication device such as a cell phone to dial a designated emergency number like 9-1-1 or a direct access phone number for the local emergency service provider (e.g. an emergency dispatch center). This call is assigned to one or more first responders by the emergency service provider. However, these communications are typically limited to audio calls with narrow functionality since most emergency service providers that receive emergency calls currently lack the capacity for more sophisticated communications.